I always win.
by Katana2
Summary: Madam X reflects after capturing Zack and Max. (Is Zack really dead? Not in this fic. :))


I always win.

Title: I always win.

Author: Katana ([rose_tat@hotmail.com][1])

Spoilers: 'And Jesus brought a Casserole.'

Summery: Madam X reflects after capturing Zack and Max. (Is Zack really dead? Not in this fic. :))

Rating: PG-13.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, please don't sue me.

Authors notes: Iseem to be doing a few reflective fics lately. Please fb or I'll cry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I thought that the X5's were meant to be smart. They certianly outsmarted Lydecker for long enough. It would seem that I was wrong. It was almost funny watching the little scene of not-so-brotherly love play out when Max and Zack were caught. Almost. If not for the damage they have done I might have smiled. But they will regret their foolishness, I think they already do. Nobody takes on Manticore and wins. Nobody takes on me and wins. I have far too many plans for them.

The gun that Zack held in his hand was only able to knock him out, not kill him. But of course he didn't know that. Manticore, in their sick and twisted presumption, have made quite a range of stun weapons that mimic their more deadly cousins. And in their folly, they have given me that knowledge and power. I will give them their perfect little soldiers alright. And I will use those perfect little soldiers to destroy them. They really should have been more careful about kidnapping street kids to be their surrogates. Lydecker stole my baby. And then he killed it. But I will be the only one smiling in the end, me and my kids. I will have them all you know. Call me a power hungry bitch and you've only got the half of it.

The gun that Zack held to his head would never have killed him. But he could never have known that. I do not want him dead. Oh, he will die if it suits my needs, but it doesn't suit my needs just yet.

The experience of loss has always been an essential part of Manticore training. A useful tool. And faking those deaths is so much more profitable than just taking down the weak ones. Weak ones can be made stronger, they can be made better, and they are more easily controlled. Yet these children are smart. Smart devices were needed. Smart tactics.

We have learnt from our mistakes, I have learnt from Lydecker's mistakes. His culling was profitless, wasteful. My way is much better. I saw what Deck could not. I saw that Max was Zack's weakness. I saw that Zack was every other rogue X5's weakness. And, given the opportunity, I put on a little stage show.

Why else would I have had them brought to the same room? Of course I w as not going to harvest her organs, she is much more valuable than that. She will be one of my best. And so will he. Yet each had to believe the other is dead if they were going to be broken. I know that one's weakness can also be their strength.

The Tinga clone in the tank was a most wonderful ploy though I must say. It took fifteen straight hours of plastic surgery to make that druggy street-kid look like their 'sister'. I knew they were watching I knew they would come. Zack did not see it, only Max did, that is why I can have him transferred to the beta compound where Tinga is.

Max's new heart was grown out of her own cells. Machines kept her alive and drugs kept her sedated while we grew her a new one. But there are plenty of 'witnesses' to Zack's sacrifice, she will soon believe it is his heart that keeps the blood pumping through her veins.

And as for Zack, well the minute he woke up he began to scream and cry for her. But, as I told him, he is much too valuable for me to let him just die. I am watching them both now, in their respective cells, from my computer monitor. So different to be so alike. Each is curled up in the corner of their cell and rocking, neither even makes an effort to stop the flow of their tears. They are both broken. They will both be mine soon.

I always win, and I play for keeps. Manticore never should have played me for a fool when I way younger. You see, in the end I always win.

~FIN~

   [1]: mailto:rose_tat@hotmail.com



End file.
